poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Stage of the Story Play Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for The Stage of the Story Play Part 1. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon and Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! The episode begins at the opening of Game-con and Mario Festival, Twilight, Mario, and thier friends were excited. Twilight Sparkle: I can hardly wait for the grand opening! Mario: Me either, Twilight. Blue Toad: This is exciting! Blossom: It sure is, BT. Benny and Blisstina: Right on! Pinkie Pie: I'm almost as excited like Mr. Exciting! Hardrock: I'll be darned. Mary Bell: I can hardly wait. Mr. Exciting: I'm still more excited as Pinkie Pie! Rainbow Dash: I can see why. Soon, there was also the upcoming play in CHS as Mary Bell and her friends begin to participate at it. Mary Bell: We're going to enter the play, I'm going to be Princess Peach. Bongo: I'm starring as Mario. Tap: I'm Luigi. Ken and Bobby: We're the Blue and Yellow Toads! Lucas: I'm the Purple Toad. Yuri: I'm Princess Daisy. Chris: I'm Rosalina. Vivian: You just don't know the half of it. Mary Bell: You guys see what we're staring as? Twilight Sparkle: I see it now, Mary Bell, we can hardly wait to watch you preform. Later, Twilight and her friends try out for all kinds of games around the con. Spike: I love the Nintendo Switch and Super Mario Odyssey and New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe! Mirage: Yeah, Me too. Mario Tennis Aces looks marvelous! Rainbow Dash: Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle and Super Mario Party is the Best! Starlight Glimmer: Mario Kart 8 Deluxe is great too. Twilight Sparkle: I could get use to all of those games. Bloom (Winx): Me too. Sparx: Me three. Roxy: Same here. Soon, Mary Bell, Jankenman, Aikko, and their friends begin the play rehearsal for the show. Mary Bell: Bowser is coming after me! Jankenman: I'll protect you, Princess! Bongo: I'll save you, Princess! Ken: It's hero time! Tap: I'm with you all the way, Mario! Bobby: Go for it! Mary Bell: Save me! Professor Chervaux: You fools will have to go through me! Bongo: Watch me! Tap, Ken and Bobby: Go, Mario! Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle, he begins his next evil plan. Bowser: Masked Osodashi, Dark Jankenman, I've got a task for you two. Masked Osodashi: Yes, Master? Dark Jankenman: What's our mission? Bowser: I want you to go and bring me Mary Bell and company, the rangers allied them long enough. Icy: I agree, Lord Bowser. Darcy: They're getting so annoying. Stormy: This should be good. Dark Jankenman and Masked Osodashi: Yes, My king. Bowser: Good, don't dissapoint us. Mistress 9: We do not tolarate faulre. Bowser Jr.: Yeah. Back in CHS, the Sunny Bell and Jankenland Gang were beginning their favorite role play. Mario: Aren't they amazing at staring as some of us? Twilight Sparkle: They sure are, Mario. Florida: We wish you all best of luck on the play. Mary Bell: Thank you, Florida. ???, ???. Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts